Here you come again
by Evelyn Knight
Summary: Jennifer and Emily had brought them together not knowing that their simple friendship would change their beloved toy's lives forever, especially when the friendship ended. Now after all these years Woody and Jessie have met again.
1. Kiss with fist!

Here you come again.

I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters, I do however own any and all original characters.

_Woody had spent all day in Jennifer's school bag. Despite the fact that he'd been very excited that Jennifer had taken him to school with her, his optimism soon turned to absolute boredom as Jennifer paid no attention to him whatsoever throughout the school day._

_And then, finally, school was over._

_"I can't wait to play at your house, Emily," Woody heard Jennifer say._

_"It's going to be so much fun!" Emily proclaimed in excitement. "Did you remember to bring your Woody doll with you today?"_

_"Yep!" Jennifer said, opening up her school bag to show Woody sandwiched between her spelling book and her math book._

_'Oh!' Woody thought happily. 'We're going over to her friend's house to play.' This pleased Woody very much. Now he'd be able to show off his pull-string to a different set of toys. He couldn't wait to tell them that he could talk during playtime and still not break the rules. None of Jennifer's other toys could do that._

_…_

_Woody liked Emily's room. It had very nice western feel to it and the boot lamp she owned was quite a nice touch. He was placed on Emily's bed where a cowgirl doll sat on a pillow across from him. Woody just couldn't wait to tell her and the rest of Emily's toy about himself._

_"Girls!" Called Emily's mother. "Do your homework first and then you can play with your toys."_

_"Yes, ma'am," The girls said disappointedly as they left Emily's room. Once the girls were gone the toys sprang to life._

_"Hey howdy hey! Welcome to Emily's room. My name's Jessie," The redheaded cowgirl said, walking over to him._

_"Hey howdy hey, yourself. My name's Woody and I can talk," He said very smugly._

_"I didn't think you couldn't," Jessie said, sounding slightly confused._

_"No, no - you don't understand," Woody told her. "I can talk during playtime without breaking the rules. Now, I know what you're thinking: You don't believe me. Am I right? Am I?" He asked, nudging her with his elbow gently. Before Jessie had a chance to respond to this, he continued. "But it's true. You see this?" He asked, turning around to point at the pull-string on his back. "When this is pulled, I talk. And I don't just say one thing - I can say several different things. I know it's hard not be jealous of me, but you have to try for the sake of the girls." He finished self-importantly._

_"How about a demonstration, Sheriff?" Jessie suggested rather coyly._

_"What?" Woody was perplexed._

_"My friends and I would just love to hear you talk without using your mouth," Jessie said brightly._

_"Well… I'm sure, once the girls come back, one of them will pull my pull-string," Woody said, feeling slightly uneasy all of a sudden._

_"Why wait for the girls to come back?" Jessie asked, a mischievous glint showing in her eyes._

_"I can't reach it," Woody admitted._

_"But I can," Jessie told him and, before Woody even had a chance to say or do anything in response to this, Jessie pulled on his pull-string so hard and fast that it spun him outwards. By the time the shock sunk in, he found himself spinning back to her. Jessie let go of his pull-string and pressed her ear to his chest._

_'There's a snake in my boot!' Woody's voice box proclaimed._

_"Well, I must say that I am a little jealous," Jessie told him. "That's something I don't say at playtime…when my pull-string is pulled," Jessie told him with an equal hint of smugness in her voice._

_"You have a pull-string too?" Woody asked as humility started to set in._

_"Yep!" Jessie said, turning around to show him. She turned back to face him again and saw that he looked rather upset. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned._

_"You could have just said you have a pull-string, too, instead of humiliating me," Woody said, crossing his arms._

_"Aw, you had it coming you little crack-up and you know it!" Jessie told him cheerfully._

_Woody didn't want to like her after what she did to him, but he just couldn't help not liking her. Her smile was so infectious to him. And the same could be said about her laugh. She was everything he loved: Smart, funny, fun to be with and far too pretty for her own good._

_Woody couldn't help but like her. And eventually fall in love with her_ -

…

Woody sighed as he looked out the window of Andy's new room. He wasn't sure why he was thinking about his and Jessie's first meeting at all. Usually, he thought about the tender and romantic moments he and Jessie had shared. But now the grief shone through.

Maybe it was his and Buzz's first meeting that made him think of it. That wrestling move Buzz had put on him certainly had reminded Woody of Jessie. He wondered what Jessie would think of all that had happened since they'd last met. She'd most likely say that what happened was his entire fault and that if he'd been nicer to Buzz in first place and had helped him understand that he was in fact a toy, none of it would have happened. No one could put him in his place like Jessie could.

He wondered as he always did: Where was she right now? Did she miss him as much as he missed her? Did she still love him the way he still loved her? Had she moved on?

Ever since then, he'd noticed that someone else had eye on him, but this only made it worse. Bo wanted to be more than friends with him and she wasn't shy about letting him know, either. While he did find Bo very attractive (may Jessie forgive him wherever she was) he just didn't have that special feeling for her that would make him want to start a relationship with her. The heart wants what the hearts wants, after all, and his heart wanted Jessie wherever she may be.

He once again thought back to Jennifer's childhood and to his alone times with Jessie. Slumber parties had been his favorite times. When the girls would fall asleep, they'd sneak out of the room and go on longs walks and tell each other about what was happening in their lives. They'd walk hand in hand and soon enough stolen kisses turned into heated kisses. Passionate embraces and words of love would occur.

Oh, what he wouldn't give to go back in time and relive those moments with Jessie again. He's wanted to have her back in his life from the moment they'd parted and the days only seemed to get worse and worse for him at time went on. What he wouldn't give to have Jessie here with him now and rekindle the love they'd once shared with one another. Why couldn't some magical being just appear before him and offer him the chance? He'd give almost anything, except someone's life, to be with Jessie again.

"What are you thinking about, cowboy?" Bo's voice broke into his thoughts.

Woody looked at her, startled, and wondered how she'd managed to climb up to the window-sill without breaking herself.

"I was just thinking about when Jennifer was a little girl and how I wish I could go back in time," He told her, then silently added '_And be with the doll I_ l_ove.'_ He hadn't told Bo or any of the other toys about Jessie. He knew they'd all tell him to move on and he didn't want to. He knew he'd get into a fight with anyone who told him otherwise (Bo mostly) and possibly make him do or say something he might later regret..

"You were Andy's mom's toy?" Bo asked him, surprised.

"Yep," Woody replied. "Good times, good times." Woody truly had loved being played with by Jennifer.

"Well, I always thought you'd once belonged to Andy's father," Bo confessed, sitting down next to him.

Woody shook his head.

"I got Rex to watch the flock tonight. You want to do something with me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

Woody sighed inwardly, '_Not this again,'_ He thought. "Bo," He said aloud. "I think you are a nice girl figurine, but you need to stop asking me out," He told her as gently as he could.

"Why?" Bo demanded, standing up.

"Because there's no snap-crackle-pop between us."

"You and your cereal and milk excuses!" Bo exclaimed angrily. At that, she turned around and climbed down.

Bo still continued to go after him. At Christmas, Bo made her biggest play for him yet. She had strategically placed a mistletoe into Andy's room and had gotten Woody under it with her.

…

The kiss should have worked! Bo had put all her feelings for him in that kiss, but Woody hadn't kissed her back. In fact, he'd seemed more intent on pulling back instead.. So Bo stopped kissing him and let go. He looked upset.

"Please don't ever to do that again," Woody said shakily before running off.

Bo's kiss and embrace had been nothing like Jessie's. Jessie kisses had always felt soft and warm, Bo's had been hard and cold. Jessie had yarn hair he could loving play with as they kissed; Bo's hair was just painted porcelain and her lips didn't seem to fit up against his the way Jessie's had done. Jessie's lips had fit his so perfectly - almost as if they'd been made to.

Perhaps they had? Hadn't Jennifer and Emily mentioned on several occasions that they were from the same play-line? It was so hard to remember. All Woody really knew right now was that he felt more miserable than ever.

Bo didn't understand Woody's reaction at all. Why didn't he want her? She'd made it clear enough to him that she was over the moon for him. It just didn't make sense. And the worst part was, he wouldn't give away the reasons why he didn't want her.

Well, if Woody wouldn't tell her, maybe she could get him to tell Buzz and then Buzz could repeat what Woody had told him to her?

…

Buzz was feeling slightly embarrassed as he walked towards Woody. Delving into his friend's personal life wasn't something he felt conformable doing, but he couldn't say no to a lady in need.

"Um…hey there Woody," Buzz said. "I need ask you a personal question."

"Okay shoot…but not with your laser," Woody joked.

"You and Bo. Why don't - you know - feel that way about her?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else," Woody said, not sure why he was even telling Buzz of this in the first place. "Don't ask me who it is - I'd just rather not say. The whole thing is just too complicated."

Buzz remained silent trying to figure out who Woody could be in love with and then it settled on him.

'_To infinity and beyond! Woody's in love with me! His behavior when we first met makes all the more sense now. And he knows I can't return his love!'_

Woody wondered why Buzz would be asking about him and Bo for a moment before it finally dawned on him.

'_Buzz must like Bo that way and wants to know if it's okay to make a play for her!'_

"Now Buzz," Woody began, humbly. "Don't let me hold you back."

"What?" Asked Buzz promptly, slightly confused.

"If there's a certain little lady in this room or in Molly's room who sets your rockets soaring, then you should just tell her and don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, there's nothing I want more than to see my two friends happy," Woody said, placing his hand on Buzz's shoulder.

"Thanks Woody," Buzz said and then, for reasons unknown to Woody, Buzz hugged him.

As Buzz walked back to Bo, he thought about what he was going to tell her. How could he tell her that Woody loved him?

"Well?" Bo probed, scanning Buzz's expression.

"Um…you're too feminine for him," Buzz told her.

"Eh…?" She looked confused.

"He's looking for someone more rugged."

"Oh, you men and your gentlemen's code!" Bo said in a huff, storming away.

Bo was not put off. She still went after Woody for two more years and would steal kisses from him every chance she got even if he didn't kiss her back. Woody still said no and pined after Jessie, wishing they'd be able to find her again.

However, after ripping his arm, the wish came true. All thanks to a broken speaker and a mission gone wrong.

...

As Woody sat upside-down on the floor still trying to recover from his wild ride on the ballistic horse, he heard her voice and then saw her face. 'Jessie!' His disbelief knew no bounds. However, he soon wondered whether it was it really her or a different Jessie. 'Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln' was something Jessie always used to say when she was excited.

She had picked him up and was now hugging him upside-down. Did she know it was him? He felt like he was in a dream. Jessie was spinning him around just like how she had done when 'they' had first met. Listening to his chest just like the first time. He couldn't take it anymore! He had to know if it was truly her or not.

"Jessie?" He asked attentively.

"You know who I am?" She asked, happily looking at him.

"You're Emily's Jessie right?"_ 'Please say yes! Please be her!'_

"I used to belong to a girl named Emily," Jessie said somewhat shakily. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she took a step back from Woody. "Jennifer's Woody?"

"Yes!" Woody shouted out of joy. Before he knew it, letting his glee get the better of him, he proclaimed: "Kiss me!"

"What?" Jessie asked, her mind still reeling from the fact that she was face to face with her old love after all those years.

"Kiss me," Woody repeated. "Remember how we used to kiss?" He said huskily to her.

"That's all you have to say to me and ask after all these years?" Jessie probed in disbelief, absolutely appalled.

Woody nodded, trying to understand why Jessie wasn't in his arms and kissing him already.

"Kiss my fist!" Jessie yelled, before punching him right in the face. Woody spun around for the second time that day, landing flat on his back.

"You still have a great right hook," Woody said dazed, his voice still dreamy at the same time.


	2. Take A Chance On Me

Here you come again.

I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters, I do however own any and all original characters.

_Emily was coming over Jennifer's house that day to play. Woody tried to convince himself that he really did hope she wouldn't bring Jessie with her. He was still sore over having her absolutely humiliate him a few days before._

_However, if Emily did bring her over, he'd definitely show her a thing or two: Show her how respected he was in Jennifer's room by her other toys! Oh yes, now he wanted Emily to bring Jessie over just so she could see the error of her ways. Woody told himself that, of course, this was the only reason he wanted her to come._

_Well - she was quite pretty, but never mind that. Woody scowled at himself for thinking Jessie was pretty. He shouldn't be thinking anything like that about her. She was his enemy!_

_Then again, he wasn't blind. So why shouldn't he think that? She was a very pretty toy with green eyes the colour of fresh grass. Woody shook his head to clear his thoughts._

_'She's using her feminine wiles on me! And she ain't even here yet!'_

_…_

_"If only we had Bullseye and Stinky Pete," Emily commented as she and Jennifer sat on the floor with their favorite toys. "Then we could make them have a real good adventure."_

_'Who?' Both Woody and Jessie thought, quite stumped._

_"Yeah," Agreed Jennifer. "Oh, but I know what we can have Woody and Jessie do!"_

_"What?" Emily was enthusiastic._

_"Woody and Jessie could find out the secret of the ghost bride!" Jennifer said, holding up a doll dressed as a bride._

_…_

_When the girls had left the room to have lunch the toys, as per usual, came to life._

_Jessie looked at Woody expectantly. "Well?" she finally said to him._

_"Well, what?" Woody asked, trying to sound uninterested._

_"Ain't you at least gonna say howdy to me and welcome me to Jennifer's room?" Jessie asked him, smiling._

_"Howdy and welcome," Woody said flatly._

_"I didn't think lawmen were allowed to hold grudges," Jessie muttered._

_Woody remained quiet trying to remember what he'd wanted to teach her before about her attitude. Why'd she have to be so pleasant now?_

_"Aw… Come on, Lawman! Why can't we be friends?" Jessie asked him._

_"Lawman? What happened to Sheriff?"_

_"I think Lawman's a better nickname for you," Jessie said cheerfully, her green eyes shining._

_Woody again remained wordless, just at an utter loss on what to do. He's never been speechless around other female dolls before._

_"You're a stubborn one, aren't ya?" Jessie drawled rather crossly, mistaking the real reason for his silence. Jessie sighed sounding defeated. "Would spinning me around the way I spun you around make you feel better?"_

_"No," Woody said, sounding like a spoiled child._

_"Then what can I do to get you to become friends with me?" Jessie asked him, her eyes pleading with him to be friends with her._

_"You could show some respect," Woody said. Yes - that was what he truly wanted. He wanted her to respect him._

_"Well now, respect's something that has to earned - not given away freely," Jessie told him, her tone serious for a change. It surprised Woody to hear her say something so wise. She was right, of course. She had no real reason to respect him._

_"Friendship has to be earned too, ya know?" Woody pointed out, doing his absolute best to get one up on her._

_Jessie frowned at that, making Woody suddenly wish he hadn't brought that up in the first place._

_"Does - does that mean we can't ever be friends?" She asked him, sounding so sad. For one reason or another, it made him feel like he was being ripped up inside._

_"Well, no - I didn't say that," Woody began. "It's just, I…"_

_"Oh, give me a chance Woody!" Jessie said. It was the first time she'd ever called him by his name. "I know we can become real good friends!" She said, smiling brightly in the hopes that she'd be able to convince him._

_"Oh, all right," Woody said, giving in._

_"Yay!" Jessie exclaimed as she tackled him to the ground in a fierce hug._

_'What have I gotten myself into?' Woody questioned himself._

…

Lying flat on his back on the floor after being punched by Jessie should have made Woody furious, but instead he was just too happy to care. Jessie - she was back in his life again! And ,besides, any physical contact she gave him was good even if it was slightly painful.

"My wish came true!" Woody shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Of all the Woody's Al had to find, it had to be you!" Jessie proclaimed angrily.

"At long last, the prodigal son returns home!"

"All I had to give up was Andy taking me with him to cowboy camp!"

"Why couldn't Al get a different Woody? A better Woody! A none-broken Woody!"

"We've waited for you for so long!"

Bullseye shook his head as he listened to the three voices talk, putting his hooves over his ears to block out the noise.

"All I have to do is get the two of us back to Andy's house!"

"I don't want you here!"

"Now we can all go to Japan!"

"Wait! What?" cried all three toys at once.

"Who is that talking?" Woody asked.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" Jessie said stubbornly.

"I'm Stinky Pete the Prospector!"

"All I see is a box," Woody admitted.

Jessie sighed in frustration and whistled for Bullseye to turn Pete's box around.

"He's mint in the box," Jessie told him.

"Okay, so what's this about Japan?" Woody asked.

So Pete told him all about Al and the Round-Up Gang.

"So then," Woody began after Pete had informed him all about the TV show. "You and I are from the same play-line?" He asked Jessie.

Jessie rolled her eyes before responding, "What do you think?" She said, turning him around to see Al's Woody's Round-Up collection. He saw the storybooks with him and Jessie illustrated on the covers. He was truly in awe at how big the collection was. It was so astonishing that he just had to get a better look at everything.

Jessie stood still unable to move as realization sunk in: Woody was back in her life. She felt like she had been the one who had been hit. She felt so hurt and angry!

_'Kiss me!'_ That was all he'd had to say to her? Who did he think he was? She suddenly got so sick of him and the Round-Up collection with his face on everything! The thought of watching the episodes disgusted her now and the thought of spending an eternity with him behind glass was utterly horrifying.

"Jessie!" Pete hissed at her.

"What?" Jessie snapped at him, causing the prospector toy to jump in his box out of fright.

"What's the deal between you and the Woody Al brought home?"

"We used to date," Jessie told him.

"This is perfect!" Pete proclaimed. "Now he'll stay with us for sure since he still cares for you." Pete had suspected that Woody's first intention was to escape.

"It is not! And stay out of my love life!" Jessie demanded before storming away.

The sound of Jessie's voice brought Woody's attention back to her. He still needed to get a few facts straight, so he decided he might as well make an attempt at getting them now.

"So Al, the big fat guy, is your owner and not a child?" Woody asked her.

"That's right. I'm owned by a full-grown man." Jessie told him.

"That's great!"

_'Just go add insult to injury,'_ Jessie thought bitterly.

"Now you can come back with me to Andy's house without any guilt!" Woody claimed as though the whole thing had been settled.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" Jessie said angrily. How dare he just decide she was going with him? He hadn't even asked if she was all right with it!

"Unless it's to Japan!" Added Pete. "Right, Jessie?"

"Wrong! When I say I'm not going anywhere with him, I mean it!"

"Now Jessie," Both Woody and Pete said at the same time, confused by Jessie behavior.

She walked over to the vent and began to unscrew the screws in fury, throwing each to the floor. Once she did this, she also moved the vent and threw that to the floor as well.

"There!" She exclaimed, pointing to the uncovered vent. "Now you can go! So go! Just go!"

"I'm not going without you!" Woody said, stamping his foot.

"And I'm not going anywhere with you!" Jessie countered, crossing her arms.

"Now, now," Pete said in a soothing manner. "Why don't we all just calm down and watch some Woody's Round Up episodes?"

Jessie was about to say no, but Bullseye was nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Fine," She huffed.

As they sat down to watch the episodes, Woody sat next to Jessie and wrapped his arm around her. This aggravated her and what made this worse was the fact that he wasn't even being subtle about it.

"I am not your personal arm rest!"

"You used to like it when I'd put my arm around you," Woody said, keeping his arm in place.

"I don't remember," Jessie told him, not daring to look at him because she was lying. She'd loved it then and she still loves it now - that was why she couldn't bring herself to remove it from her shoulder. After all, it would be the last time it would ever happen.

After they watched all the episodes, a bellyache started in Woody's stomach as recalls of his past hit him. It didn't help that Pete was going on and on about space toys and that Jessie was just feeling miserable. Their reunion hadn't at all gone the way she had always dreamed it'd go.

"So, have you two decided on what you're going to do?" Pete asked them after a short while.

"I'm not going anywhere with Mr. Lip Service!" Jessie exclaimed bleakly, indicating Woody.

"But Jessie - we need him!"

"I don't!"

"But without him we'll never get to the toy museum!" Pete yelled angrily at her.

As Woody watched them argue, one thing was made clear to him: He did not like Pete. There was just something about the toy that didn't sit right with him. After thinking briefly, he realized what it was: Pete was awake in his box!

In all Woody's years of being a toy, he'd never known or even heard of a toy being alive before being opened. And so this only concluded one thing: He wasn't mint in the box!

Suddenly, Jessie's behavior started to make sense to him. It was a cry for help! Or maybe she was trying to protect him! Well - whatever the case was, it was clear that Pete was obviously a nut. What toy in their right mind would not want to be played with?

Woody didn't know how dangerous Pete was - or if he even was to begin with - but he had a pickaxe. What if he had been threatening her with it all this time? He started to fill with horror at that thought. He had to get them out of there as soon as possible! Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bullseye huddled on the floor frightened of the yelling.

_'I can't leave him behind,'_ He thought, walking over to him. "Be ready and waiting by the vent," Woody whispered to him. "I'm getting you and Jessie out of here."

Bullseye looked at him questioningly, but obeyed nonetheless.

"Jessie," Woody said.

"What?" She asked, turning away from Pete.

"You really want me to leave, don't you?"

"What was your first clue?" She said sarcastically.

"All right - I'll go on one condition," His voice was smug, almost captivating.

Jessie sighed before answering, "Fine. What?"

"Kiss me the way we used to kiss and I'll leave," Woody told her - only _just_ forgetting to add that he intended to leave with her and Bullseye.

"Fine." Jessie hissed at him. _'All he cares about is kissing! I should have known he never really loved me!'_ Jessie closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself down. She opened her eyes and walked towards him.

She kissed him and he kissed her back. The kiss was just like how they used to kiss and it brought Jessie back to the wonderful times they'd once shared. It felt wonderful.

But the feeling didn't last long. She pulled away from him suddenly and before Woody had a chance to ponder over whether he'd done something inappropriate or not, Jessie suddenly yelled: "You've been with another woman!"

"I can explain!" Woody stammered in sheer panic. "Wait… How can you tell?"

Jessie's anger and jealousy now knew no bounds.

"So you admit that someone's been trying to claim your lips as their own?"

"Yes, but not by choice!"

"Liar! Cheater! Adulterer!" Jessie yelled, taking threatening steps towards him.

_'Run Woody, run!'_ He told himself. He really should run off towards vent - then Jessie would surely follow him in her rage - but he was in a panic and wanted to explain his situation with Bo to her

"There has been no-one but you for me since the moment we parted!" Jessie shouted at him, throwing the Round-Up dishes in his direction. "But you kiss the first painted lady that makes eyes at you!"

"No, Jessie! I swear to you it's not like that at all!" Woody proclaimed, ducking to avoid being hit. "She keeps coming onto me! I keep on telling her I'm not interested, but she won't take no for an answer! You have to believe me! You're the only woman in my life!"

"How can I believe anything you say?" Jessie cried, throwing more of the Round-Up collection at him. "You've been kissing some other women! She's trying to claim your lips as her own! Your lips are mine! Until I say otherwise!"

"Of course they are, sweetheart! You own all of me!" Woody reasoned in desperation.

"Don't you forget it, you Jackeroo!" She yelled, hauling a book at him

"Jessie, sweetie, honey-pie! Please calm down!" Woody pleaded. He'd never dreamed she'd be THIS upset when she found out about Bo. If wasn't as if he had been encouraging Bo! Why couldn't Jessie see reason?

Pete and Bullseye watched in absolute shock as Jessie destroyed Al's entire Round-Up collection. She was tiring herself out from throwing things at Woody, and some of those objects had been quite heavy to begin with. When Jessie sat down on the shelf waiting for her strength to return, Woody saw his chance.

He really hated the idea of what he was about to do - it went against his principals - but he couldn't think of any other way he could get Jessie to come with him.

Jessie glared at him as he approached her.

"Jessie, I love you and I'm sorry for I'm about to do," Woody told her from the bottom of his heart.

Before Jessie even had a chance to question him, he lunged at her. Too stunned by his actions and too tired to fight back, Jessie could do nothing as Woody grabbed her pull-string and bound her wrists together with it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jessie asked him as the shock went away.

"I'm going back to Andy's house and, one way or another, you're coming with me!" Woody said, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Why, this is kidnapping!" Jessie cried, trying to thrash her fist against Woody's back. "I don't want to go! Put me down!"

"Andy is going to love you, you know," Woody said, walking towards the vent.

"Al's my owner! I can't just leave him!" She proclaimed. "And what about Bullseye? I can't leave him, either! He needs me!"

"Of course we're not going to leave Bullseye behind," Woody told her as he stepped into the vent. " Come on, Bullseye. Let's go so you can meet your new owner!"

Bullseye nodded, happily following. He'd much rather have one little boy play with him than have hundreds of children just look at him behind glass.

"What about Pete?"

Woody sighed before answering. "Pete? Do you want to come with us?"

Pete said nothing and found himself unable to do anything. He was in too much of a deep state of shock to even move.

"Well, I guess that's a no," Woody said.

Jessie continued to protest loudly as they walked down the vent.

"Jessie, I know you're not too happy about this, but please keep your voice down. Someone might hear you," Woody said.

"I will not! Let me go!" Jessie screamed at him.

"Bullseye, get Jessie's hat and gag her with it," Woody ordered.

"Bullseye! Don't you dare!"

Bullseye didn't want to do it and he knew Jessie would be very angry at him because of it, but he didn't want to disobey Woody. So with his mouth he took Jessie's hat off of her head and shoved it in her mouth, earning himself some very angry grunts from Jessie.

...

Pete had been in shock for several hours, his dreams just crumbling to dust right in front of him. He finally snapped out of it.

"I've got to get them back!" He cried out, frantically getting his pickaxe, leaving his box and charging into the vent literally just a few seconds before Al arrived at his apartment.

Seeing his collection in ruins and the toys gone, Al simply came to the most logical conclusion.

"I've been robbed!" He screamed, shocked out of his wits, before his senses blanked over and he fainted.


	3. No More Lonely Nights

Here you come again.

I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters, I do however own any and all original characters.

_A slumber party! _

_Neither Jennifer nor Emily had ever slept over a friend's house before, but their mutual friend was having one. Naturally, Woody and Jessie were both going with their owners. Woody would have really loved to show of his pull-string to the other toys as he usually did, but he knew that Jessie would probably be there and so wouldn't let him._

_'That cowgirl can sure be a real stick in the mud when it comes to other toys' ideas of fun!' He thought, rather crossly._

_But nevertheless, when all the girls had left the bedroom and all the toys were left to themselves, Woody couldn't hold the smile spreading across his face as Jessie called to him from across the room. She was smiling and waving at him. Well, it was nice to see a friend in an unfamiliar place. She walked over to him._

_"Happy to see me?" Jessie asked him, grinning._

_"I…guess," Woody said nonchalantly._

_"Aww, you're just being like that because you know I won't let you show off your pull-string to the others," Jessie smirked._

_"Stick in the mud," Woody said, childishly._

_"Crack up!" Jessie shot back._

_Before Woody couldn't think of a comeback to that, a Combat Carl action figure came over to them. What one was doing there, Woody wasn't sure. A Combat Carl action figure wasn't a toy a little girl would seem too keen on, but then again he wasn't exactly a girly doll either, so who was he to judge? Combat Carl eyed Jessie up and down._

_"Well now," He said to her, taking her arm. "You're more like it. You are a real piece of nice."_

_'He's making a pass at her!' Woody thought with alarm. 'And she probably doesn't even realize! She'll think he's being friendly without realizing he's being the wrong kind of friendly! She's so sweet and naïve. He'll probably take her to some dark corner of the room and try to have his way with her! I've got to save her from this jerk!'_

_"The lady's with me, pal!" Woody stated, sounding tough._

_Jessie and Combat Carl looked at him, surprised as he'd been staring off into space for about a minute._

_"Woody, I can handle this," Jessie tried to rationalize._

_"No you can't! You don't even know what's going on!" _

_"Do you really prefer this skinny Sheriff over me?" Combat Carl asked, flexing plastic muscle."_

_"Right now, I don't prefer either one of you!" Jessie shouted at them before storming away._

_"She's crazy about me," Woody said to him. "And if I catch you bothering her again, I'm going to give you a taste of the long arm of the law!"_

_"Who are you trying to bluff, you piece of fluff?" Combat Carl probed, pushing him. "You couldn't give anyone a taste of anything!"_

_"Oh, yeah?" Questioned Woody in threat as he shoved him back, not having much success._

_"Yeah!" Combat Carl retaliated, shoving him down._

_Woody grabbed Combat Carl's legs causing the action figure to trip and fall. The two toys began to fight. Woody wasn't sure whether it was over Jessie or not, but Combat Carl was asking for it. The other dolls (all girls) watched in shock as they fought._

_"Somebody stop them before they break each other or before the girls come back!" Jessie instructed_

_"Stop!" Yelled a child-like voice. Before Woody or Combat Carl could do anything else, they each were picked up by a Pattie Play-pal doll. Woody inwardly panicked for a split second before realizing that he was being held by a child size doll, not a child. "There'll be no more fighting here or I'll step on the both of you!"_

_Needless to say, both of boy dolls agreed to stop._

_Jessie refused to have anything to do with Woody or Combat Carl for the rest of the night. For the life of him, Woody couldn't figure out why Jessie was so mad at him. Girls were always so confusing! One minute, she goes from wanting to be his friend to not wanting anything to do with him!_

_Woody couldn't sleep, thinking about it._

_'It couldn't be that she's interested in that toy. No. If that were the case, she'd be hanging around him. What could she be so mad about? Maybe she thinks I don't want her to make other friends? No - that couldn't be it, ether. After all, she made friends with the other toys here and I haven't prevented her from doing that. This is just going to eat away at my core unless I talk to her now and get this sorted out.'_

_Woody quietly crept through the room, carefully as to not wake up the girls or the other toys. He spotted Jessie sleeping next to Emily. Woody quickly headed over to her and shook her awake._

_"Come with me," Woody mouthed to her._

_"No," Jessie mouthed back, sitting up and crossing her arms._

_'Women!' Woody thought, annoyed. Well - they were going to talk this over whether Jessie wanted to or not! Without warning, Woody grabbed Jessie and threw her over his shoulder, marching out of the room and into the hallway. Jessie would have protested, but she was afraid of waking up the girls._

_"What is your problem?" Jessie whispered harshly to him when he set her down in the hallway._

_"That's what I was going to ask you," Woody whispered back in the same tone. "Now why are you mad at me?"_

_"That business with Combat Carl might have something to do with it."_

_"Jessie, believe it or not, that toy was making a pass at you."_

_"I know that," Jessie hissed at him._

_Woody looked at her in shock._

_"But how…?" He mumbled._

_"Oh, Woody,' Jessie drawled in frustration. "If only you could be as smart as you are handsome. I'm not stupid. I know when some toy is making a pass at me - especially a bad one."_

_"Well, I was just looking out for you. There's no way you could have handled him."_

_Now Jessie was really angry with him._

_"I was handling him just fine before you started paying attention. You really need to work on your attention span."_

_"Well, what if he tried to force himself on you?"_

_"Then I'd just do this," Jessie started, rushing behind him. The next thing Woody knew, he was face down on the floor with Jessie's boot on his back as she held onto both of his arms. "Say Aunt," Jessie instructed._

_"Aunt," Woody retorted, not wanting to argue with her. "And I let you win," Woody said once Jessie let go of him._

_"And if that didn't work, I'd give him one of these!" Jessie continued, punching Woody in the face. Woody span around once, landing flat on his back._

_"Jerk," Jessie muttered, walking back to the room._

_"Handsome, huh?" Woody questioned, thoughtfully sitting up and rubbing his chin._

…

Hours before Pete had followed them into the vent, and before Al had come home and fainted, Woody worked hard trying to navigate his way through the labyrinth of ventilation ducts. Jessie was still grunting angrily over his shoulder and Bullseye was faithfully following from behind.

He wasn't lost, he tried to convince himself - he just didn't know how to get out. If only he could find an open vent that lead to the hallway... As he walked, he came across a duct that led downwards. There was even rung ladder on the side, as well, and it would have been the perfect opportunity, had Woody been able to climb down whilst holding Jessie and with Bullseye following. The poor toy horse would probably end up falling on his head and hurting himself, and Woody didn't want that to happen. Not to mention Jessie would probably kill him if Bullseye got hurt.

"There's got to be someway to get out of here," Woody said.

Jessie grunted something incoherent to him.

"Jessie," Woody sighed. "You know I can't understand with your hat in your mouth."

Jessie grunted again.

"All right, I'll take your hat out of your mouth - but you have to promise not to yell. Do you promise?"

Jessie grunted, which Woody took as a yes. Woody maneuvered her in his arms. He took her hat out of her mouth and put it back on her head.

"I said, we're going in circles and I will not promise not to yell! Untie me and put me down!" Jessie yelled at him. "Woody, if you don't…hufh!" Before Jessie could finish her threat, Woody kissed her long and hard. Unable to put her arms around his neck, Jessie grasped onto his bandana.

The kiss sent Jessie's emotions spinning out of control. She wanted to be angry with Woody, but she couldn't stop her lips from working against his. After all these years, he still knew how to kiss. He pulled away. If he hadn't been holding her tight, Jessie would have fallen over backwards.

"Whoa boy," Jessie said softly to him. She let out low whistle, trying to calm down her inner pulse.

"You were saying?" Woody started, smirking. "Or would you like me to kiss you again to remind you?" He should have kept his mouth shut, as Jessie found out herself becoming angry with him again.

"Kissing me to shut me up is a pretty low-down thing," Jessie said, crossly.

"But I couldn't help it! You were yelling and your lips were so close to mine,"

"Nice line. Do you use it on her, too?"

"Her who?"

"Your painted lady - that's who!"

"She's not my painted lady and, no, I haven't used any lines on her."

"Put me down and untie me."

"No. I don't think I will for a while. I haven't held you in decades, so I'm not letting you go now. And I don't trust those pretty-pounding fists of yours just yet."

"Well, you deserved to be hit after the way you manhandled me. I may not wear a dress, but that doesn't mean I'm not a women!"

"I know, and I am sorry about this, " Woody said honestly. "Did I hurt you?"

"Yes," Jessie answered, simply, though both she and Woody were talking about different kinds of hurt. It killed Woody inside to know that he'd hurt her - even if he didn't know what kind of hurt she meant.

"I'm sorry," He murmured again, this time softly. "Forgive me," and he went in for another kiss, but this time Jessie turned her head away from him.

"You've taken two kisses from me today already, and you didn't deserve either, I'll thank you not to take another one."

"All right I wont," drawled Woody, apologetically. There was so much sadness in his voice that it broke Jessie's heart to hear it.

_'Why am I still in love with him after all these years?'_She asked herself.

Woody started walking again, beginning to tell her of the toys back at Andy's house and his past adventures.

"Well, haven't you lived the charming life," Jessie spat bitterly, thinking over her years of rejection, unloved by children.

"Yeah, I guess I have," Woody said, not acknowledging the bitterness in Jessie's voice. "Especially after finding you again. Once we get back to Andy's house, everything will be fine. You and Bullseye will be far away from that nut, Pete, and you'll be played with again."

"Why are you calling the Prospector a nut?" Jessie asked, perplexed.

"For not wanting to be played with and for saying he's mint in the box when he's obviously not. I mean - how can he be mint if he's awake?"

"I knew that," Jessie quickly said. "I was just playing along with him to make him feel special. That's all."

They walked on some more until they came to a vent leading a hallway. Sitting across the vent was a baby doll that had left out here.

"Hey, come over here," Woody called to it. The baby doll obeyed. "My friends and I are stuck in here. Do you think you can unscrew the screws and get us out of here?"

The baby doll nodded and set to work. In no time, the vent was off.

"Thanks," Woody said.

"Now what?" Jessie asked, turning to him.

"We take the stairs,"

"That'll take forever," She pointed out.

"It'll be worth it - you'll see," Woody said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah…I just can't wait to join your harem." Jessie growled in sarcasm.

"I don't have a harem . I just have you," Woody told her.

"Barely."

Dusk had settled by the time they were able to leave the building.

"Freedom!" Woody proclaimed happily.

"Speak for yourself!" Jessie snapped, still unhappy about being tied up.

"I'll untie you before we go to sleep," Woody told her.

"And when will that be?"

"In a few hours or so," Woody said, offhandedly.

"A few more hours?" Cried Jessie, outraged.

"I want to make some headway back to Andy's house."

"Sheriff Woody Pride," Jessie began, threateningly. "If you ever want to kiss me again, you will untie me right now. And if you do not, every time you come near me, you will end up on the floor in pain. Do you understand?"

"Untying you right now," Woody said, hopefully getting to work.

'Let's saddle up for some fun!' Her voice box said.

"At least your voice box is getting into the spirit of things," She glowered at his comment.

"I ought to march right back to Al's apartment,"

"Aww, Jess, you don't want to do that,"

"Oh, I don't, do I?" Jessie probed, finally able to cross her arms.

"You want to come back with me so that you and Bullseye can be played with again. Besides, if you don't come back with me, who knows what Bo might try next with me?" Woody worded, carefully.

Jessie growled. Woody wondered if, maybe, he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Seeing as you've already got me out here, I might as well go with you," Jessie said, stubbornly.

"Great!" Woody shouted in ecstasy, then turning to Bullseye. "Uh, is he safe to ride? You know…normally?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He was just really excited to meet you," Jessie said.

"You were too at first," Woody added.

"That's because I thought it was a different you!"

"Isn't better that's it's the real me and not some…brother…of…mine?" Woody asked.

"That remains to be seen," Jessie said, flatly. "Are we going or not?"

They hopped on Bullseye, Jessie begrudgingly holding onto Woody as they rode. Woody spoke to her on Andy along the way, telling her of what a great kid he was and how, when he plays with you, he makes you feel alive.

"Just like Emily," Jessie muttered, sadly.

"Actually, he's more like Jennifer - his mother," Woody told her.

"You mean Jennifer kept you all these years?"

"Yep!"

"Lucky you."

Woody went on to tell her more of Andy's family, never once asking her any questions about how she'd come to be owned by Al. When complete darkness settled and the three toys were getting sleepy, Woody directed Bullseye to some tall grass.

"Look's we're bedding down here for the night," Woody said as he and Jessie hopped down.

"Fine, but stay on your side of Bullseye," Jessie told him.

"Nothing doing, Little Missy," Woody said. "Since Bullseye is my horse, all his sides are mine. And just so you don't get any ideas about sneaking off in the night-" Woody said, pulling out his pull-string and tying it around her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jessie asked, outraged.

"Just making sure I won't lose you again. If you untie this, my voice box will activate and I'll wake up. Now let's get some sleep."

"You are a cad," Jessie retaliated when they were lying down.

"If you think I'm a cad, how come you're using my shoulder as pillow?"

"I see no reason why I should be any more uncomfortable than I already am," Jessie said, defiantly, before rolling on her side away from him.

"Don't do that," Woody said, softly.

"Why?" Jessie asked, turning to face him.

"I just want your face to be the last thing I see before going to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up," Woody said so softly and so sincerely that Jessie couldn't think of anything else to say to refuse him.

A/N This chapter came out longer then I intended. I don't know why, but love the idea of Jessie beating up Woody and him just going with it. A/N


	4. I think I love you

Here you come again.

I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters, I do however own any and all original characters.

_Woody was on cloud nine. None of Jennifer's other toys could figure out why and, truth be told, neither could Woody. Why Jessie saying he was handsome made Woody so happy, he just didn't know; but it did and he very much liked the feeling. So he danced around Jennifer's room, humming to himself wondering when he'd see Jessie again._

_"You look like the cat that ate the canary," Jessie said the next time she saw him._

_"And why shouldn't I?" Woody asked, taking her hand and dancing with her around the room._

"_This isn't some kind of trick, is it?" Jessie asked him, eyeing the room._

_"Now, why would I want to play a trick on you?" He asked, spinning her around._

_"Well, I thought you'd be sore at me for pinning you and then punching you. Look, I'm sorry-!" Jessie screamed as Woody span her around wildly. "You're my friend and I realize that you were just trying to look out for me-!" Another wild spin. "And I did overreact and I hope you can forgive me," Jessie said, as the dance had apparently ended and Woody was holding her up in his arms._

_"Hey, forget about it. I'm just glad you can take care of yourself," Woody said cheerfully and, before Jessie knew what was happening, Woody did one more dance move that sent her flying across the room._

"_Okay," Jessie said to herself as she sat up. "I guess I deserved that."_

_"Are you okay?" Woody asked after hurrying over to her and helping her stand up._

_"Yeah, I'm fine," Jessie assured him._

_"Good," Woody said before smiling. "You think I'm handsome," He said smugly._

_'So, that's why he's in such a good mood,' Jessie thought._

_"So what if I do, Lawman?" Jessie changed playfully. "You think I'm pretty?"_

_Woody wasn't expecting her to ask him that._

_"Yes?" He said, though his answer sounded more like a question._

_"You going to do anything about it?" She grinned._

_"Maybe?" Woody said with the same uncertainty._

_Jessie wasn't bothered by Woody's uncertainty, since she was still unsure how she felt about the Sheriff doll herself. But, before anything further could be said, the girls returned._

…

Jessie stared at Woody's face, half wishing she could fall asleep and half afraid that. if she did, she'd wake up to find this whole thing had been just a dream. She hated feeling like this. Woody didn't really love her, right? She should want this to be dream. At least then she could still believe he had loved her and, maybe, they'd meet again and things would be the way she had wanted them to be. But then, what were the chances of Al finding him? And how could she stand it if it wasn't her Woody Al found? So close, and yet so far.

_'So close and yet so far,'_ The phrase echoed over and over in her head. Woody was there; right next to her. She loved and missed him so much and yet the hurt and anger still burned inside her. Her heart was a kaleidoscope of emotions. Follow her heart or follow her head?

"Darn you!" Jessie said to him before wrapping her arms around him. "Darn you, darn you, darn you," She murmured, nuzzling his neck.

Woody responded to her embrace and held her tightly, never wanting to let her go. He too had been afraid of falling to sleep and waking up for this to be dream. He didn't understand why she was so angry with him, but at the moment he didn't care. The day's events were catching up to him and he found himself becoming very drowsy.

"Jessie," He murmured, kissing the side of her head. "I'm never going to let you go again."

'_If only you'd never let me go in the first place,'_ Jessie thought sadly as sleep overtook her as well.

Warm sunlight woke him up. He felt something soft stirring in his arms. He was confused at first and then he remembered._ 'Jessie!'_ Woody instantly opened his eyes and there she was, asleep, in his arms. It wasn't a dream! His joy, his heart, his happiness, his excitement at Jessie being truly with him again exploded and mixed, altogether making him not able to think clearly.

"Jessie!" He cried, jumping up waking her.

"What?! What is it?!" Jessie cried, startled.

Unable to express himself verbally, Woody did the only thing he could do…He expressed himself physically. He pounced on her, kissing her passionately. Jessie's arm and leg went up in the air due to the impact of Woody landing on her. She tried to fight him off - or at least telling herself that she was. Woody's kisses were so overpowering she just couldn't resist. They reminded her of happier times with him. Soon, her lips were working against his.

A small moan escaped her lips and Jessie knew she had to stop this before she became his mindless love slave!

"Woody!" Jessie said, pulling away from him. "Will you please...?"

"I will!" Woody said enthusiastically, kissing her again

"Not ravage me in front of Bullseye!" Jessie cried again, pushing Woody away.

It was then that Woody remembered the stuffed horse and became aware that Bullseye was watching them, wondering what they were doing. Okay, Jessie had a point. There were just some things you shouldn't do in front of a horse. He thought back to what Jessie had just said.

"I wasn't ravaging you!" Woody declared as Jessie stood up and brushed herself off.

"You were too!" Jessie snapped. "You even knocked my hat off!"

"You kissed me back and moaned!"

"Not by choice!"

"Why don't you just admit that you enjoyed it?!" Woody said, sounding almost cross. "You know you want me!"

"Don't talk like that in front of Bullseye!" Jessie snapped.

"Like he understands what we are talking about!"

"That's right, he doesn't, so it's inappropriate to talk and ACT like that in front of him!"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Give him a 'facts of life' talk?" Woody asked, exasperated.

"Don't you dare!" Jessie said, running over to Bullseye and covering his ears with her hands. "You'll scandalize him! What I want you to do is act like a gentleman!"

Woody frowned. Jessie did have a point. He hadn't exactly been well able to control himself, but he just couldn't help himself. It had been so long. It confused him as to why Jessie didn't feel the same way, but he knew girls were moody.

"Why are you cranky this morning?" Woody asked her as they got on Bullseye.

"It might have something to do with how I was woken up!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"How would you like it if someone woke you up by screaming your name and then pouncing on you?"

"All right, I admit it. I may have went a little overboard," Woody said. "But you did like the kissing, didn't you?"

"I-I told you not to talk like in front of Bullseye!" Jessie quickly said. "And you better be nice to him."

"Of course I'm going to be nice to him," Woody said.

"Good, because I'd-I'd never be able to forgive you if you were mean to him. Bullseye is the sweetest, kindest, toy I ever did meet! So if you ever…"

"Jessie," Woody said, turning to her. "Look. I know, at times, I haven't been the nicest to new toys – like when my friend Buzz came into Andy's room—but I couldn't be mean to him. Bullseye's my horse."

"Our horse," Jessie found herself saying. It was true—she did think of Bullseye as her horse even if technically he did belong to Woody. She didn't want to give him up for her bond with the rag horse was too deep. Woody's eyes lit up at Jessie's utterance and he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Our horse," Woody said and Jessie realized that she had just encouraged him. "Even if he wasn't, I couldn't be mean to an animal—toy or real. And if he becomes Andy's new favorite toy, then I'll be happy for him."

"Bullseye deserves all the love a child can give him," Jessie told him. Woody nodded, wondering why Jessie was so protective of the toy horse. If Bullseye wasn't a horse, Woody might have been jealous.

The day wore on with Woody telling Jessie and Bullseye more about Andy's toys.

"You haven't told me what she's like," Jessie said bitterly.

"Who?" Woody said nervously. Why couldn't Jessie just drop the whole Bo thing?

"Who do you think?"

"Mrs. Potato Head?" Woody suggested weakly.

"Having a liaison with her too?" Jessie asked flatly.

"Eww! Jessie!" Woody said. "You know you are the only toy-woman in my life."

"I don't know that! I haven't seen you in decades and some painted sheep lady has been trying to turn you into one of her flock!"

"Yes and the word is try," Woody told her.

"So you say, how do I know you haven't been encouraging her? How do I know you don't kiss her willingly and act around like you're acting around me?" She sounded so upset and distressed that Woody felt like he was at his wits ends trying to think of a way he could prove himself to her.

"She's not you," Woody told her. "She's nothing like you, she's not soft like you. Her lips don't feel like yours. I don't want to kiss someone who isn't you."

"Is it just physical with you?" Jessie asked him.

Woody looked at her blankly, trying to understand what she meant. Before he could think of an answer, they heard the sound of someone coming. Panicked, the three toys quickly ran into a bush to hide. Woody and Jessie ended up being next to each other. Their eyes locked, the danger of being discovered and being so close mixed with the argument they had came pouring into then and, the next thing either of them knew, they started kissing, ignoring the world around. Had he been paying attention, Woody would have seen Buzz and others walk by.

A/N Okay my math may be a bit off when it comes to Woody and co. missing Buzz and co. and passing each other on their second day of travel, but let's just pretend Al lives close to Andy's house okay? Next chapter the epic showdown between Jessie and Bo begins! A/N


	5. Fist City

Here you come again.

I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters, I do however own any and all original characters.

_Emily's bride doll was not happy. She scowled at Jessie, giving her the evil eye, and made 'hump' noises every time Jessie spoke._

_After a few days of this Jessie decided to have it out with her._

_"Are you mad at me?"_

_"I'm a bride doll, am I not?" The doll answered, haughtily._

_Jessie looked her carefully up and down. The bride doll didn't really have a first name. She was a foot taller then Jessie, and had blonde hair. She was dressed in a white silk gown with pearl looking buttons sewn on. She had a beautiful lace vale pinned to her head._

_"Of course you are," Jessie answered._

_"Then don't you think that I should be to the one to have a boyfriend and not you?"_

"_What are you talking about?" Jessie asked her, confused._

_"I'm talking about Woody! He should be my boyfriend! Not yours!"_

_Jessie at first was going to deny that Woody was her boyfriend, but then she started to wonder:Why shouldn't she have a boyfriend? What was wrong with her?_

_The bride doll that had always been jealous of Jessie (being the favorite and all) answered her question by insulting her in every way, from her appearance to her behavior._

_Jessie could let all of that go—after all, who cared about what one of Emily's dolls thought of her? But then the bride doll went as far to say that Woody had been making eyes at her and they'd had secret rendezvous and had laughed at Jessie because Woody was making a fool of her, making her think that he liked her that way._

_Deep down inside Jessie knew it wasn't true. Whenever Woody came over he only ever said hello to the other and spent all of his time talking to Jessie, but her feelings for the Sheriff ran deeper than Jessie cared to admit just yet—just the thought of Woody liking someone else just made her feel so awful inside! The Bride was so pretty._

_"You take that back!" Jessie cried. "Take it all back!"_

_"No I will not! Woody likes me more than you!" the Bride laughed at her._

_"You lair! Take back what you said or else!" Jessie yelled, shaking her fist at her._

"_He called you a dumb little heifer."_

_"Well if I'm a dumb little heifer, then you're a beef-head!" Jessie yelled lunging at her._

_What a fight it was! It put Woody's and Combat Carl's dispute to shame! There was name-calling, hair pulling, slapping, punching, kicking, hitting! They were rolling around on the floor in a most unladylike manner when they heard Emily and Jennifer coming up the stairs. As quick as a flash they jumped away from each other, ran to their spots and tidied themselves up._

_When the girls came into Emily's room, nothing looked amiss. They played with Woody and Emily's toys for about an hour before deciding to head down the soda shop for ice cream floats._

_As soon as they heard the girls leave Jessie and the bride doll went at again, attacking each other and screaming insults. Woody blinked in surprise - he was certainly not excepting this! Shaking his head he ran towards the two fighting dolls._

_"Ladies!" He cried pulling them apart; a task not easy since both Jessie and the bride doll apparently wanted to kill each other. "Jessie, will you calm down?" Woody enquired, grabbing her from behind, his arms wrapping around her stomach. Jessie's arms and legs were flailing as Woody pulled her away._

"_Just let me at her! I'll teach that over grown catalogue woman to tell lies!"_

_Woody carried Jessie still kicking and screaming to a corner in Emily's room and firmly plopped her down, turning her towards him._

_"All right, Jess, you want to tell me what that fight was about?" Woody asked her patiently._

_"This isn't Jennifer's room, so it's none of your business!" Jessie told him stubbornly. Oh, how could she tell him what the fight was about? She just couldn't._

"_It is my business because you're my friend and it upsets me to see you fight with your friends," Woody told her. "And if you're not going to tell me what the fight was about, maybe the bride will."_

_"Like she'd tell you the truth!"Jessie said crossing her arms over her chest. "She's nothing but a liar!"_

_"So what'd she lie about that got you so mad?" Woody asked smugly leaning in close to her._

_Jessie suddenly got so flustered that she blurted out. "You just bring out the absolute worst in me!"_

"_So," Woody began ginning, sounding even more smug then before. "The two of you were fighting about me, huh? Over me, perhaps?"_

_"How did you…? No we weren't!" Jessie quickly said._

"_Yes you were," Woody grinned again. "You love me!"_

_"I do not!" Jessie yelled taking a step back from him._

_"You love me! You love me! You want to kiss and hug me!" Woody sang cheerfully. Teasing Jessie about this was going to be his new favorite pastime._

_"I-I do not!"_

_"Yes you do!" Woody said stepping towards her._

_"I-I wouldn't waste my time on you!" Jessie told him, not able to look at him in the eyes._

_"Well," Woody said thoughtfully. "If that's the case then, maybe I should make time with the bride doll since she was the one you were fighting with."_

_Jessie's lip quivered. "I hate you! I hate you!" She cried suddenly before running off. She stopped shortly and peeked over her shoulder to see what Woody was doing. He was still standing where she had left him grinning ear to ear at her reaction._

_"Oh, I hate you!" Jessie yelled once again and took off running._

_This time, Woody playfully chased after her. He caught her from behind and span her around before leading her to a more secluded corner of Emily's room. Woody found them a place to sit down._

_"You love me and you know it," Woody said pulling Jessie close it him. "And you know what?" Woody asked ever so softly and sweetly, his face so close to hers; close enough to kiss her._

_"What?" Jessie asked softly, her eyes half closed._

_"I," Woody began._

_"Yes...?"_

_"I would rather spend time with you than any other doll in the world."_

_Jessie looked at him, mouth agape. That was what he had to say to her? As sweet as it was, it wasn't what she was hoping to hear._

_Then she saw the huge grin on Woody's face. He was teasing her again!_

"_You!" Jessie yelled, grabbing Woody's hat and shoving it in his face, pushing him off her. She got up and teied to walk away, Woody grabbed her hand pulled her onto his lap._

_"Don't go away Jessie," Woody whispered in her ear. "Stay like this with me until the girls came back."_

…

Jessie wasn't sure how long she and Woody had been kissing before she came to her senses. She pushed Woody off her.

"It was the heat of moment and nothing more!" Jessie quickly told him.

"Right," Woody said slowly not believing her.

"Is it safe to keep going again?" Jessie asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah, but I think it'd be best if we walked behind the bushes so know one will see us."

"Fine," Jessie said, not really caring. "What's Bo like?"

Woody sighed before answering. "She's flirty."

"Big shock there," Jessie said bitterly.

"She is nice once you get to know her."

"Which you have."

"Oh come on, Jess, you know what I mean."

"Is she pretty?" Jessie pouted.

"Yes," Woody answered truthfully.

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"I think you're beautiful," Woody said to her.

"Thank you," Jessie said.

They rode on in melancholy silence – Woody couldn't take it. He'd rather have Jessie yell at him again than this. Not knowing what to do, he told her more about Andy and his family. It was nearly dark out when they reached Andy's house. Woody breathed a sigh a relief. Jennifer's van wasn't in the driveway.

"Good, no one's home," Woody said.

"So how do we get in?"

"Though Buster's doggy-door in the back yard," Woody answered. "Jessie, Bullseye, welcome to your new home," Woody said once they were inside.

At the sound of Woody's voice Buster ran over him and started licking him happily.

"Okay, okay, down boy," Woody said laughing. "Come on, I want you to meet Jessie and Bullseye."

Buster sniffed and licked Jessie making her laugh. Gosh, how Woody had missed that sound. Then Buster and Bullseye play pounced together. Woody smiled and turned to look at Jessie.

She had a strange look on her face.

"Hey, you all right?" Woody asked, attentively placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It didn't seem really real at first," Jessie said. "You told me all about Andy and this and everything, but it did really seem real and...and now we're here and hopefully I'll be played with again."

"What do you mean 'hopefully'?"

"What if Andy doesn't like me?" Jessie asked tugging on her braid.

"Jessie, don't be silly, of course Andy will like you. He's going to love you! I know you're nervous, but Andy won't be home for two weeks, so you have time to adjust."

And just like that he was once again the Woody that Jessie had fallen in love with all those years ago; one who listened to her fears and soothed them away.

"Now," He continued. "I know what will help you relax. We'll leave Bullseye and Buster alone to play, find a nice little dark hiding place to enjoy each other's company, if you know what I mean." And now he was back to being a kissing obsessed, self-centered cowboy.

"Yes, Woody I know what you mean," Jessie said crossly. "Don't you think we've done enough kissing for the day?"

"No, we have a lot of catching up to do," Woody whinnied.

"And by catching up you mean kissing?"

"Of course." Woody said. "What other kind of catching up between us is there?"

"I wouldn't know," Jessie said sounding upset and turning away from him.

Woody frowned, looking at Jessie's back. He just couldn't understand her, but he wouldn't give up on her. Maybe she was just really overwhelmed?

"I guess you'd like to meet the others now?"

"Might as well seeing as I live here now," Jessie said, turning back to him.

"Uh...Jess?" Woody began as they climbed up the staircase. "I know you and Bo aren't going to become best friends or even friends."

"Why would I want to become best friends with your mistress?" Jessie demanded.

"She's not my mistress! I don't have a mistress! And I've never had a mistress! The point I'm trying to make, Jessie, my one and only love, is that Bo is breakable."

"And just what are you trying to say?" Jessie asked sticking her face close to Woody's.

"All I'm saying is she's breakable, that's all… and that you might accidently kill her you got in a fight…over me," Woody said nervously.

"Humph!" Jessie said. "Like I'd waste me time fighting some painted lady over you."

"Aw, come on Jess, you know you love me as much as I love you," Woody said going in for a kiss.

"Sometimes love just isn't enough," Jessie said softly, turning her head causing Woody to kiss on her cheek instead of her lips. "Can we just go and meet everyone now, please?"

"All right," Woody said.

….

"Hey everybody I'm back!" Woody called happily from the doorway of Andy's room.

"Oh Woody! You're back!" Bo cried running to him before stopping short and looking at Jessie. "Who's she?" Bo asked accusingly.

"Where is my husband and the others?" Asked Mrs. Potato Head.

"One thing at a time," Woody said noticing that some of his friends were nowhere in sight. Woody quickly went on to explain whom Jessie and Bullseye were and his and Jessie's past relationship.

"Woody, what are you saying?" Bo asked. Did Woody really want to be with his old girlfriend and not her? No, no! He couldn't! Bo suddenly found herself filled with hatred towards Jessie.

"Never mind what he's saying!" Jessie yelled at Bo. So this was the one who was making eyes and lips at her…well Woody. Without even getting to know her, Jessie hated her at first sight. " You just keep away from him! And when I say keep away from him I mean keep your lips off him!"

"Don't you dare tell me what do to with Woody? I'll kiss him as often as I please!" Bo said stepping towards Woody, determined to kiss him.

_'This is not going to end well,'_ Woody thought.

"You so much as try and I will punch your lips off you," Jessie threatened though gritted teeth.

"Jessie, sweetheart-"

"Don't you sweetheart me," Jessie said.

"That's right Woody, don't sweetheart her!" Bo said. "If anyone should be your sweetheart it should be me, not this heifer girl!"

"Heifer!?" Jessie yelled angrily. "That's it, you Calico Queen!" Jessie lunged at Bo.

_'Uh oh,'_ Bo thought frightened.

"Jessie, no!" Woody yelled grabbing Jessie before she could attack Bo.

"Woody, get your hands off me!" Jessie yelled at him.

"Oh Woody, you're my hero," Bo gushed. Too bad for her Woody didn't hear her because he and Jessie were too busy wrestling around Andy's bedroom.

Woody and Jessie rolled, tossed, flipped, and pinned each other until they somehow ended up under Andy's bed, with Woody pinning her down.

"Not bad for a toy with a ripped arm, huh?" Woody asked.

Jessie barely heard him. Being under a bed again - no matter how long ago it had been - brought the all feelings of hopelessness, abandonment, and claustrophobia rushing into her at once. She couldn't stand it! She had to get out from under there and into the open.

"Get off me!" Jessie cried, panic in her voice as she began to kick and claw at Woody to get off her.

Woody heard the fear and panic in her voice, and saw that she looked so terribly afraid. It wasn't him, was it? She couldn't be afraid of him She couldn't. Woody released her and Jessie scrambled out from under the bed.

Mrs. Potato Head had watched Woody and Jessie and even though she was Bo's friend she could see that Woody and Jessie were crazy-in-love with each other, but she was also curious about the Cowgirl doll and wanted to get to know her better. Maybe she could help her and Bo get alone once things cooled down. She saw Jessie dart out from under the bed; the poor doll was shaking so bad she couldn't stand.

Jessie sat there on the floor, her knees huddled against her chest as she rocked back and forth.

Mrs. Potato Head's heart went to her - something had happened to her. Mrs. Potato Head walked over to her.

"Why don't you tell me all about yourself, honey?"

"What?" Jessie asked, wide eyed.

"We'll find a nice place to talk and you can tell me all about yourself and anything else you'd like."

"You-you want to talk to me and listen to me?" Jessie asked in awe. Oh, how long had it been since someone wanted to talk and listen to her? All Woody wanted to do was talk about himself and kiss her, Bullseye couldn't talk and would often get distracted by things and the Prospector had listened to her for a little before going into his long tirades about the evil of space toys, how children out grow toys and anything he thought was important.

"Of course, dear."

"I'd love to," Jessie said.

Woody watched Jessie and Mrs. Potato Head walk away. He wasn't sure if he should follow them or not. That look of fear on her face haunted him. He needed someone to talk to, but none of his real close friends were there to talk to. Where were they anyway? He never did find what Mrs. Potato was talking about. Maybe he should talk to Bullseye; he was his horse after all.

"Bullseye, here boy!" Woody called. Bullseye ran over and flipped Woody onto his back. Maybe a ride around Andy's room would help clear his head? "Okay, boy, trot around the room, I need to think and not worry about running anyone down." Bullseye nodded. "Bullseye," Woody said as they rode around the room. "I-I think I scared Jessie."

Bullseye stopped walking and looked at him.

"I didn't mean to - I just wanted to calm her down. Maybe I was too rough with her? I have been too rough with her. What should I do to make it up with her?"

Bullseye shook his head, not knowing what to do ether.

"Maybe I should let her beat me up all she wants? Not that I like it when she hits me. People, or couples, shouldn't beat up each other. It's wrong—you shouldn't hurt people you love... But I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Oh Woody!" Bo called sweetly. Woody sighed and steered Bullseye over to her.

"Yes, Bo?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right. You saved me from that awful Cowgirl," Bo said batting her eyelashes.

"One: Jessie is not awful. Two: you shouldn't have called her a name. And three: her name is Jessie."

"Are you saying what happened was my fault?" Bo asked, charged.

"What I'm saying is Jessie is excitable. It's one of the reasons why I love her."

"Love her!?" Bo cried. "How could you love someone like her!?"

"She's not like what you think. She's just really jealous and she's having bad day, but she's the most wonderful doll there is," Woody said dreamily with Bullseye nodding his head in agreement.

"Why didn't you tell me about her before?"

"What would you have said?"

"I would have told you to move on."

"I know you would and that would have led to a fight between us and I wouldn't want that," Woody told her.

"You know me very well, Woody," Bo said, stepping closer to him, hoping to hook him with her crook and kiss him.

"It's a Lawman's job to read into people," Woody said, making Bullseye step back.

"What else can you read about me, Woody?"

"It's not going to work, Bo."

"What are you talking about?" Bo asked.

"I brought Jessie back here because I want to be with her. I love her," Woody told Bo firmly.

"I'll make you change your mind, Woody!" Bo told him. "I'll make you see that she's all wrong for you!"

"Where the heck has Buzz gone to?" Woody asked to change the subject. "And where is everyone else?"

"Buzz and the others went on a rescue mission to find you," Bo told him.

"Really? Oh well, once they can't find me they'll come home. Boy will they be ticked off and surprised," Woody laughed finding the whole thing funny.

"There you are!" Yelled Mrs. Potato Head wearing her angry eyes. She marched up to Woody with Jessie following her.

"You-you beast!" She yelled, hitting Woody with her purse. "The way you've treated this poor doll is abominable! Bo, I'm saying this as your friend. It's best right now that you give up on Woody and find someone new."

"Buzz is a good choice," Woody said between getting hit with Mrs. Potato Head's purse. "And Mrs. Potato Head, stop hitting me, please," Woody added.

"Come on, Bo. Let's leave these two alone."

"But Mrs. Potato Head…" Bo began to protest.

"It's for the best, dear," Mrs. Potato Head told her leading her away.

"I will make you change your mind, Woody!" Bo yelled.

"So," Woody said once it was just Bullseye, Jessie, and him. "I see you and Mrs. PH made friends."

"Yeah, she's nice," Jessie said.

"Good, I want you to make friends."

"You were flirting with her, weren't you?" Jessie asked angrily.

"No! I was telling her that I love you and want to be with only you. And If you don't believe me you can ask Bullseye."

"Did he really say that?" Jessie asked the toy horse.

Bullseye nodded a yes.

"All right then," Jessie said.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For what happened under Andy's bed. For scaring you."

"You didn't scare me," Jessie said defensively.

Woody hopped off of Bullseye and took Jessie's hands in his. "Oh Jess, you know I'd never do anything to deliberately scare or hurt you."

"It wasn't you Woody...it wasn't you," Jessie said.

Woody pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you so much Jessie. I'd rather rip myself to pieces than hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you Woody, I could never be," Jessie said returning the hug. _'Ask me what really scared me. Ask me!'_ Jessie begged in her mind.

But Woody just decided to let the matter drop and hold her tight for now.

A/N Well this was long chapter! Hoped you all liked it! And guess what? I'm getting a Jessie doll! A/N


End file.
